


drunk on this love

by violntine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Smut, Partying, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violntine/pseuds/violntine
Summary: “But seriously, you need to turn that frown upside down.” And he’s back to his usual brash self, throwing an arm around Trini’s shoulder.“And how do you suggest I do that?” Trini regrets asking as soon as she notices the grin forming on his features, wiggling his eyebrows.Oh, this can’t be good.or: the gang goes out to a party, and Trini wakes up the next day with a lot more than a headache





	1. wanna know what your love feels like

Trini still doesn’t know why exactly she agreed to this. This, being a party with other kids from high school she doesn’t even know. She’s sure they don’t know who she is either; she’s just known as that girl who hangs out with fallen stars Kimberly Hart and Jason Lee Scott.

So, basically she went from being pretty much invisible to on everyone’s radar. More specifically, the cheerleaders’ radar. Kim’s former friends.

The name-calling and insults when walking down the school hallway is something she can handle. It doesn’t even cause her to flinch, having grown so used to pretending that she doesn’t care is pretty much second-hand nature now. But when they decide to bring her newly-found group of friends into the equation, Trini just can’t stand for it.

Not when they’re calling Kimberly words like _slut and bitch._ Saying that soon enough Trini will be tossed aside like they were.

One of the cheerleaders, Amanda, she thinks, ends up with a reddened cheek from being slapped. (It’s kind of the group’s trademark now.)

Surprisingly, Amanda says nothing of the incident and instead acts like nothing happened; probably too embarrassed from being hit by a girl half her size. Still, that does nothing to help the tension left behind in Trini from the encounter.

It hurts her when people gossip about her friends. It hurts even more when it’s about Kim.

Despite having changed her ways entirely, the kids at school still give Kim a hard time for what happened. And yeah, it was a shitty thing and Trini thinks that she deserved some of the backlash, but it’s been an entire year and Amanda and her little group show no intentions of letting it go.

And _this_ Kim is better than the old one. She’s really trying to make amends for all the wrongdoings she’s made and Trini thinks that if they knew she’d sacrifice herself to protect them, that she’s behind the pink armour, they wouldn’t be so hellbent on reminding her every single day of that one mistake.

So, yeah, Trini’s a little frustrated. It’d be hard not to be when she spends everyday trying to keep the town safe and all they repay her and the others with is snide remarks. They don’t know it’s them, she knows this and the fact that it’s kind of absurd for her to be upset over it, but that does nothing to stop the irritation from brewing.

She’s always grumpy, but there’s usually a trace of playfulness so her friends know she doesn’t really mean any blunt comments. Lately she hasn’t had the motivation to be constantly teasing her friends.

Zack’s the first to notice the change in her mood.

“Yo, crazy girl, what’s up with you?”

Her and Zack are trailing behind the others on the path to the ship, and she’s sure he’s made about ten jokes already of her checking Kim out. After the ninth one and no punch in the shoulder, he figured something was wrong.

“Nothing. It’s just been a long week.” Trini shrugs, and it’s not entirely a lie. Though by the way Zack’s gaze lingers on her, she knows he doesn’t believe her.

“That’s what has you looking all mopey? Geez, if I didn’t know any better I would’ve guessed someone died.”

She narrows her eyes at him before glancing back to the path in front of them, where the others are laughing along to something Billy said.

“Sorry,” He mumbles sheepishly; the softness of his voice taking her aback.

It’s been a year, but still none of them are really over the night they faced Rita on the docks. Can’t forget the moment they pulled Billy’s lifeless body out of the water and carried him all the way to the ship.

“But seriously, you need to turn that frown upside down.” And he’s back to his usual brash self, throwing an arm around Trini’s shoulder.

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Trini regrets asking as soon as she notices the grin forming on his features, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh, this can’t be good.

———————

Cut to the present; Trini standing awkwardly by the front door of someone’s house she can’t even remember the name to.

Parties were never her thing at previous schools, but that probably had more to do with the fact that she had no friends to go with. Now is only slightly different. Her friends are there, enjoying themselves like this is the first time in months they’re able to let loose and in all honestly, it probably is.

Along with carrying the responsibility of a superhero, there also comes the pressure of being a normal teenager. Apart from their weekly bonfire, the five of them hardly ever go out and actually get to enjoy parties like these; finding it too difficult to juggle both schoolwork and their powers. So, it’s surprising when they all agree to go to a house party one Friday night, especially when Billy says it’s a good idea.

Trini’s not exactly fond on the idea, but she agrees. Can’t even consider saying no when Kimberly is looking at her with pleading eyes.

Only half an hour in and she’s already regretting leaving her house. The alcohol is terrible, she expects nothing better from a teen party, but it’s enough to keep her buzzed.

Zack immediately disappeared into the crowd as soon as they were inside, making a straight beeline for the keg.

Jason and Kimberly drifted off together, Trini has no idea where, but occasionally she’ll hear them shout over the blaring music. They have the most experience in situations like these, so it’s not surprising that they are the most comfortable when it comes to wandering around.

Even Billy has managed to find his own group of people. The sober ones, at least. She thinks she saw him last on the couch, talking about something her mind couldn’t keep up with; probably has to do with science.

So, that leaves Trini, all by her lonesome. It’s ironic that this party was meant to cheer her up, but instead everyone else seems to be having a good time except her. She’s not upset about that, no. In fact, it feels good to have Zack off her back for the night, even if it’s only for a little while. She knows that soon enough an _intoxicated_ Zack will end up all in her face and saying things he normally would say sober.

That’s the strange thing about Zack. Drunk him is exactly the same as normal him. Except maybe he runs his mouth a little bit more. Trini can’t tell.

Anyway, Trini’s been sticking to the wall for about an hour now, having only her almost empty cup to keep her company. She doesn’t like the idea of moving out of her spot to go find another drink, afraid of who she’ll possibly run into if she leaves the place she’s made her haven.

It’s another fifteen minutes of standing idly before she eventually decides she can’t spend the entire night glued to the wall, at least not without a drink.

Trini slips her way through the crowd, trying her best not to garner any unwanted attention and so far it’s working. She’s able to make it to the kitchen where there’s less people, which is a relief. Most of them are too engrossed in each other, and Trini pays no mind to them. The last thing she wants to witness is heteronormativity.

She gets what she came for; pulling a can of alcohol out of the fridge and quickly moving back to the spot that’s remained empty since she left. Trini’s about halfway there when someone suddenly steps into her space, grinning broadly at her and slipping her hands around Trini’s waist.

This is new.

“Kim! What’s up?” Trini yells over the music as her gaze glances over the girl in front of her.

She’s drunk, or at least tipsy, Trini can tell that much by the way her smile is more lopsided than usual and the smell of rum on her breath. Usually Trini would hate the smell, but with Kimberly, the scent has mixed in with the strawberry chewing gum she had earlier, making it somewhat sweet. It’s strangely comforting.

“I’ve been looking for you all night. Come dance with me.”

Trini hasn’t drunk enough for that, yet she still finds herself being dragged to the room people are gathered and dancing together in. Kim seems to think that no answer means yes.

Not that she would’ve said no, anyway. She never can when it comes to Kim, which is like, ridiculous. She feels like she can be compared to one of those lovesick teenagers who’s fallen for their straight best friend, and well, it isn’t inaccurate. Although she wouldn’t say she’s _in love_ with Kimberly Hart, there’s definitely something there that she’s tried to ignore for so long.

Like the way her skin blazes from when Kim grabs her wrist to get her attention. The way her chest tightens whenever Kim gives her a smile that makes all her features soften, tempting her to reach out skim her fingertips along the surface. Or the way her cheeks redden when Zack calls her out for staring too long at the girl during training.

_She can’t help it, okay? Not when Kim looks so damn good in a crop top and shorts, her skin glistening with sweat. And the way her muscles in her back twist when she moves is so— she doesn’t even have words for it. Trini just feels like she’s going to die from overheating right then and there sometimes._

Right now, it’s increasingly difficult to pretend the harbouring feelings she holds for her best friend don’t exist. Because Kim is right _there_ , inches away from Trini and returning her arms to wrap loosely around Trini’s waist once they’re standing on the dance floor.

And then she starts dancing, so effortlessly, swaying from side to side to the beat of the music. Trini’s glad Kim’s eyes are shut and the room is barely lit because otherwise the growing heat in her face would be noticeable, and she doesn’t know what she’d do if Kim saw that.

Trini starts following her movements, even if she isn’t entirely sure on what she’s doing due to the short-circuit happening in her brain right now. She can dance, being forced to undergo many lessons as a child, but right now it’s impossible to focus on which way to move her body when Kim’s inching closer and closer. Trini stops her movements all together.

And then there’s no space left between them. Kim’s chest is pressed against her own and she is one hundred percent certain tonight is the night she dies.

_What a way to go._

Kim notices that Trini has faltered and opens her eyes, which only leads to Trini becoming more flustered. The hazel hue of her eyes is deep enough to drown in, especially in this light. They shine and glimmer with an emotion Trini can’t describe, but she knows it isn’t good for her.

The former cheerleader just smiles sweetly, doesn’t even miss a beat in her dancing and turns around, flicking her short locks into Trini’s face.

There’s a brief moment of relief as she thinks that maybe her torture is over, that Kim is bored and will go find Jason or Zack to dance with because they’re never shy when it comes to showing off their moves, but it only fades away when she realises that this is nowhere near done.

Because Kim has her fingers enclosed around Trini’s wrists, tugging her arms to come enveloping Kim’s waist this time. Her hand — the one without a drink in it — resting down on Kim’s stomach. She can feel every breath Kim takes in, and the way her muscles move each time.

And if that wasn’t enough, Kim decides to add to Trini’s torment by pushing back against her, grinding into her, right where the pool of heat is growing by the second.

Trini isn’t sure how she does it, but she starts to follow Kim’s hips instinctively, letting her mouth hover behind Kim’s ear.

It feels like both heaven and hell to be this dangerously close to Kim. The girl she’s been pining over for months. The contact is slowly killing her but simultaneously it feels like if she moves away, she’ll end up dying from whatever conjuration Kim currently has her under.

She stays where she is, feeling the intense warmth in the pit of her stomach continue to build up each time Kim pushes into her. It feels so good that suddenly it’s too much and she’s moaning right into Kim’s ear, loud and eager. Even with the music blasting through the room, she knows Kim heard her.

Trini instantly comes to a stop, now suddenly too embarrassed to continue knowing that the other girl is now aware of the effect she’s having on her. But Kim doesn’t seem to care. In fact, she takes it as a sign for her to heat things up.

Her head turns slightly, giving Trini a perfect view of the outline of her jaw. By the way her lips appear curved, she knows that Kim’s smirking.

“Having fun?” Kim purrs.

All the restraint Trini has is on the verge of breaking.

“I know I am.. “ 

Kim tilts back further into Trini, giving her the chance to brush her lips over Trini’s cheek. It’s brief, but she still feels her face burn after she pulls away. Craving more.

“Kimberly…” She probably sounds pathetic and needy, and that makes her inwardly cringe. This will come back later to bite her in the ass, she just knows it.

“Tell me, Trini… What do you want?” Her voice deepened to a husky growl. Trini imagines how unfair it is that even when drunk, Kimberly remains suave. Sure of herself.

“I want you.” Trini’s quick to answer, having not even needed to think about it.

She’s wanted Kim for so long and the concept of not having her after tonight is impracticable. Even though she’s only had two drinks, she feels as if she is drunk; completely intoxicated on Kimberly Hart and her mischievous smirk.

Kim is satisfied with the answer she’s given. She grinds back into Trini one last time before interlacing their hands, twirling around so that they’re face to face, inches apart. It would only take one push forward for their lips to be merged together, but Kim doesn’t do that. She purposely stays away and Trini is hit with that wave of doubt again, thinking that she’s going to leave after that small revelation.

She doesn’t do that either; just stays in the same spot, watching Trini with careful eyes like she’s drinking in her appearance. It makes Trini want nothing more than to disappear, not used to people looking at her so intently.

“Let’s go back to my place.”

Trini doesn't need to be told twice. 


	2. making such a mess of my feelings

The soft chirping of birds and sunlight coming in through the drapes is what stirs Trini awake. She’s always been a light-sleeper, especially since the events from the past year, and this morning feels almost like every other day. Except now there’s a light breathing coming from the opposite side of the bed. It takes only a few seconds before the events from last night come rushing back, and she’s hit with panic. 

An arm is sprawled out on her bare stomach and there’s little space between her and the girl fast asleep beside her. Kimberly isn’t facing her (which is a blessing because there’s only so much her gay heart can take), but Trini’s still afraid to look her way. Scared to face the reality that she’s actually laying in bed with Kimberly Hart.

A naked Kimberly Hart.

Trini feels her face flush red at the memory; the feeling of lips against smooth skin and nails digging into her back lingering. Hickeys scattered over her neck and collarbone. She remembers all of it, couldn’t forget even if she tried. The way Kimberly ached into her when they kissed, her hands resting along the curve of her hips embedded into her mind. Moans and low utterances of her name filling the room.

She isn’t sure how long she’s staring at the ceiling, lost in her own little world until Kim is shifting and suddenly she’s brought back to the present. Her stomach twists and settles into knots at the thought of facing a now sober Kim, having to explain that they spent the night together only for Kim to reveal that it’d been a mistake and a onetime thing. Because she was drunk and the only thing between them is a friendship.

Trini can’t go through having her heart broken again.

Very slowly, she slips out of the covers and Kimberly’s unsteady grasp, hoping that the universe won’t torture her anymore by having Kim wake up.

It seems things are in her favour because once she’s out of the bed and dressed, Kim hasn’t even moved and it looks like it’s going to be hours before she actually comes to.

Trini only gives one last glance back when she’s out the window, getting a glimpse of her friend for the first time since last night.

———————

She doesn’t check her messages until she’s back in her own bed. The ambience feels drastically more dreary than Kim’s room. It’s always been like that, but only now is she fully realising it after spending the night in an atmosphere which didn’t leave her feeling tense. Kim’s room felt safe in a weird way, because at the same time she left feeling vulnerable; raw. Maybe that just had to do with the fact she finally got to taste Kim after months of dreaming about it. Craving to have her close.

Trini can pinpoint the exact moment she grasped the exact extent of her feelings for the Pink Ranger. How she figured out she was so far down the hole that is everything Kimberly Hart after it was too late to do anything about it.

It was just another ordinary day in school and the last way she expected it to end was with her in the principal’s office, explaining how a locker door ended up thrown into an occupied classroom.

Really, it wasn’t her fault. Not entirely, at least.

The second she saw the look of despair over Kim’s face and the words graffitied onto her locker, she knew something had to be done. Why she decided it was a good idea to rip the door off its hinges with her bare hands, she has no idea. It was just an instinct.

_Kimberly Hart is upset? Get rid of the cause for it without thinking of the repercussions._

Kim was just as shocked as she was, but Trini was a lot better at hiding it. Somehow, she stayed composed. Ignored the fluttering of her heart when Kim finally smiled once they were out of the hallway, out of breath from running.

The way her eyes crinkled from the laughter was probably the second sign of the day that she was hopelessly infatuated with the girl. The first being the fact that she didn’t like the sight of Kim being upset, _ever._ The third happened later during the day, nearing the end of their afternoon biology class when Kim was called to the office to discuss the sudden disappearance of her locker door.

Trini knew what it was about and sat impatiently in her seat for the bell to ring. As soon as the teacher dismissed the, she went straight to the principle’s office, running into Kim who just came out.

Apparently she’d been given an extra month of detention and that just didn’t sit well with Trini. She didn’t like the thought of Kim suffering consequences for something she had no involvement in. So, Trini confessed. Said it was her that tossed aside the metal door instead of Kim. That earned her a spot in Saturday detention and oddly enough, it didn’t bother her.

At least it meant she’d get to spend more time with Kim.

And yeah, that’s when she eventually figured out that what she felt for Kim wasn’t exactly platonic. That was a year ago and things haven’t really changed much.

Except now they’ve slept together and her feelings are showing no signs of diminishing. If possible, it only feels like it’s growing. The soft spot she has on her heart for Kim expanding and swelling until eventually, it kills her.

**_Text: Partner in crime_ **

**_Yo!! Where did u go?? Kim and u disappeared (1:00am)_ **

**_oh, oh, OHH I see how it is, have fun ;) (1:02am)_ **

God, she really is going to kill Zack if he dares to even mention this to her later today. Hopefully he’s too hungover to remember, but she doubts that will happen because she’s not that lucky. Also, their enhances abilities help get rid of anything that causes pain to their body pretty quickly.

Her thoughts go back to Kimberly. Wondering if she’ll remember anything about last night and if she does, will she talk about it? That’s a conversation she’s absolutely dreading.

Trini just groans, rolls onto her side and hopes that another hour of sleep will somehow make her forget the last twenty-four hours.

———————

She doesn’t forget. Can’t when her dreams consist of two bodies intertwined, hands fumbling in the dark to pull each other closer. Hot breath lingering on her earlobe.

Even when it’s time to meet her friends at Billy’s house for their movie night, she can’t get the images out of her mind. If her cheeks are redder than usual upon her arrival, Billy doesn’t say anything. Only gives her that endearing smile and welcomes her inside.

Jason and Zack are already down in the basement, and Trini isn’t sure if she should consider that a good or bad thing.

“Crazy girl! You never answered your text.” Zack gives her this knowing look from where he’s sprawled out on the floor once she’s entered the room, already taken his spot for when the movie starts. Jason and Billy left to get the snacks ready. “Did you get home alright last night?”

For someone who seemed pretty intoxicated the last time she saw him, he remembers an awful lot. 

“I didn’t know you cared, Zack.” Trini rolls her eyes before adding, “I got home just fine. Unlike you, I was pretty aware of what I was doing.” She flops down onto the sofa, resting her head on the armrest, deliberately ignoring his gaze.

She doesn’t need to look at him to know he's smirking at her. 

“I bet you were.” He hums innocently and drops the conversation when Billy and Jason return from upstairs, four bowls of snacks in hand and joined by their fifth member.

Trini feels Kim’s presence before she’s entered the room and it makes her wonder if it’s the same for Kim. If she can feel the yellow pulsing through her whenever they’re close.

Just like she does with Zack, she avoids looking in Kim’s direction.

“Hey, Zack. I’m surprised to see you alive after last night.” Kim says, her voice laced with playfulness.

“Mm, thank my ranger abilities. Apparently it stops us from getting hungover.” Zack’s voice is muffled, and she thinks it’s because his mouth is stuffed with chips. The image flashing in her mind of it is enough to elicit a small smile.

There’s indistinct chatter among Billy and Jason, probably deciding which film to watch first, as Kim scans over the room and ends up taking a seat right beside Trini. Any other day she’d be fine with this, but being so close Kim so soon makes her feel like she’s going to malfunction and explode. She squirms in her spot, trying to put some space but Kim just scoots closer.

She doesn’t notice the more than obvious turmoil going on in Trini right now. Just leans over while one hand disappears into the inner of her jacket, pulling out a familiar piece of clothing.

_Oh._

“You left this at my house.” Kim says, her voice close to a whisper, while offering the yellow faded beanie to Trini.

“Oh, right.” Trini replies drily, lets her gaze fall over Kim’s features for the first time, subconsciously dropping down to her lips. “Thanks.” She takes the fabric out of Kim’s hand, tries not to dwell on the second their fingers fleetingly touch, and pulls the beanie on her head.

“No problem.” Trini doesn’t know if it’s her imagination or her just being hopeful, but it almost sounds like Kim is disappointed. Like she’d expected something more from Trini. 

For the rest of the night, she’s unable to focus on the movie or any other conversation that transpires. All she can hear is the steadiness of Kim’s breathing, how she lets her hand rest on top of Trini’s thigh when they’re halfway through the second film, squeezes whenever a particular scary or fast-paced scene comes on, or for literally no reason at all. Just to remind her that Kim's there.

_And yeah, it’s going to be a lot harder than she thought to forget about last night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i don't know what this fic is but i'm always up for writing trimberly 
> 
>  
> 
> come yell at me on my tumblr
> 
> http://sabertoothhart.tumblr.com/


	3. the only remedy

Trini’s not ignoring Kim. Nope. That’s not what this is. She’s just… busy. Yeah. 

That sounds believable, right?

It doesn’t. Not to Kimberly, at least. The girl is more persistent than she is impulsive, Trini thinks, because all throughout the week she’s made attempts in getting Trini alone. In her bedroom.

Not for _that_ reason, of course (she isn’t too sure, to be honest. Kim sounds suggestive in everything she says when it’s directed to Trini), but the concept of being alone with Kimberly for more than a second leaves Trini in a panic because she’s still not ready to talk about that night. Just the memory of it leaves her hot and bothered, and at night it only worsens.

Her own mind is on a different wavelength, apparently. Each night, like clockwork, the dreams come, and for someone who’s spent the last few months getting no sleep at all, she isn’t too sure which’s worse; no sleep at all or sleeping only for her dreams to be plagued with the girl she’s in love with.

It’s so intense to the point where she wakes up with the bedsheets hot beneath her; her entire body scorching so much so it reminds her of when they fell down that fiery hole when facing Rita. Only this time, there isn’t certain death waiting for her at the bottom. 

Trini knows that the others must feel her nightly…. whatever, all thanks to the bond they share through the morphing grid. The first time it happens, Zack texts her which isn’t too surprising. No matter what, he finds a way to tease her. Even at two in the morning.

**_Partner in crime:_ **

**_woow, someone’s having fun without me?? (2:10am)_ **   
****

**_wait that sounded bad (2:11am)_ **   
****

**_I didn’t mean it like that, I promise okay (2:11am)_ **   
****

She doesn’t have enough energy to offer a response, so she leaves it on read and goes back to sleep. That proves to be a bad choice as the next day Zack brings it up in person at training, around the others, saying something along the lines of her ‘getting some’ and then asking who the lucky girl had been.  
 ****

He learns not to bring it up again after being humiliated in single-hand combat against her.

But that does nothing to solve her little problem; does nothing to help get Kimberly out of her head. It’s like spending one night with the girl has her completely entranced (not that she wasn’t before, now is just way more intense), and there’s nothing she can do to break the spell.

Especially when she’s around Kim almost twenty-four seven.

Mission ‘stay away from Kim to prevent an overload of gayness’ goes well for about three days. And then… Well, Trini’s still a bit fuzzy over what happened.

Trini’s fast asleep when a light tapping noise brings her out of a rather pleasant dream. Naturally, it involved Kim; Kim pressing down against her, hot breath on her earlobe as hands move down, down, down.

At first, she ignores it. Wanting nothing more than to return sleep to reach the climax she felt just out of her reach, but whoever’s on the other side of her window has different plans. It continues, becoming faster and louder until she can’t take it anymore and decides to leave the comfort of her own bed.

When she pushes apart the curtains, the last person she expects to see is Kimberly, crouched out on the ledge with a sheepish smile.

_That should’ve been her first warning. Kimberly is never sheepish._

Trini opens the window and steps back, giving the girl enough room to climb through and step over her desk, careful not to knock anything over like the last hundred times.

From the way Kim’s short hair is unkempt and not styled like usual, Trini guesses that maybe she’d been sleeping before she spontaneously showed up at Trini’s window. The mismatch pair of pyjamas is another sign, with her oversized jumper that has ‘Go Tigers!’ printed on the front and her shorts.

Her collarbone is glistening with sweat in the little moonlight that’s coming through the window and now that Trini thinks about it, Kim’s breathing a little heavy, as if she just sprinted across town to get here. The question is, why? 

“Did something happen?”

Her thoughts immediately go to the worst-case scenario; thinking that maybe Kim’s late night visit is the product of something happening to the team without her knowledge, because she’d been too busy in her own little world. But that can’t be right. There’s no trace of distress on Kim’s face and if she were hiding it, Trini would feel it.

Instead, Kim looks somewhat… embarrassed. Exhausted, too.

Trini’s kind of expecting Kim to confront her about the whole avoidance thing, but it never comes. Kim merely presses her lips together and sighs.

“No,” She shakes her head, her voice uncharacteristically low even in the dead of the night. “I couldn’t sleep, and you were the first person who came to mind.”

_Oh. That sounds oddly familiar._

Trini shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she debates on what to say, unsure on how to proceed when her thoughts are still cloudy from sleep and _that._

Getting in bed with her longtime crush isn’t a good idea, especially after what happened last night, but Trini just doesn’t have it in her to turn her friend away. Not when Kim looks so small and fragile, like any kind of contact is going to break her. The plan to avoid the girl at all costs is pushed to the back of her mind at this point.

She must take too long to answer because Kim’s speaking again.

“Is it okay if I stay the night?”

_Nope. Not a good idea._

_“_ Sure.”

They get into bed in silence, only the shifting of the blankets emitting sound until they’re both still and comfortable.

Trini doesn’t think she’ll be getting any sleep tonight. Kim’s presence is enough to keep her wide awake, so she settles for staring at the dent in her ceiling — where she’d thrown Rita — and listening to the fall and rise of Kim’s breathing. Their hands scarcely brush together in the middle. She’s almost tempted to roll over and nestle into the warmth she’s been dreaming of since that night.

Kim beats her to it. Moving over to rest her head on Trini’s chest with her fingertips skimming across the dimple in her arm; drawing patterns. It’s soothing; luring her to sleep. 

Usually contact like this make’s Trini’s skin crawl, but with Kim it’s different. It leaves her craving more intimate touches she knows only Kim can give her. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Trini asks because she knows the girl beside her is nowhere near close to falling asleep.

Once again, Kim is shaking her head. “Mm, no. I had a dream.”

That stills her for a moment, mostly because her eyes are becoming increasingly heavy, but also because even in her groggy state, she’s conflicted. Curious even.

“Oh.” Trini breathes in against the softness of Kim’s dark locks, getting a scent of strawberries. “What did you dream about?”

She waits for a response. Waits, waits and waits, but after what feels like half an hour — which is really only five minutes — Trini grows incapable of keeping her eyes open any longer and eventually stops fighting against what is inevitable.

Just as she gives in to sleep, a voice lower than a whisper comes. By morning time, Trini will say that she imagined it; that her mind was playing more tricks on her, but deep in her heart she knows what she heard wasn’t her imagination. That in the stillness of her room, Kim faintly murmured ‘you’ before Trini finally fell asleep.

———————

The next few days are strange after that. Stranger than the previous week.

Instead of avoiding Kim like she promised herself she would do, they’re back to spending every waking hour together.

There’s no conversation about that one night, which Trini is extremely grateful for, but a part of her is also disappointed and maybe even hurt.

She _knows_ Kim _knows,_ so why it hasn’t been brought up yet is left up to debate. She thinks maybe Kim would rather forget than remember, probably to ‘save the friendship’, and that’s fine. Totally fine. They’re better off as friends anyway, so it’s no big deal.

Except every night now ends up with a late night visit from Kim, which leads to them cuddling and eventually falling asleep. And every time Kim arrives, she looks like she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t and is embarrassed.

Trini doesn’t mention it and Kim seems to prefer it this way; only being greeted with a warm bed and open arms the second she steps through the window.

Zack brings it up one day. During training, when they’ve split into pairs and are left to spar on their own for the first time in weeks. Usually it’s group training and Trini’s actually appreciative for the change in their sessions; except now the boy’s asking questions she doesn’t have the answer to. 

“What’s up with you and pink?” Zack questions with actual sincerity as she stretches.

They’re away from the others, having found a corner in the pit where they could fight without distractions.

_For example; Kimberly Hart in a tank top and that stupid pink bra she’s so attached to._

_(it’s not stupid. Trini actually really likes it.)_

“What do you mean?” Trini asks back instead of giving him answer, just to give herself more time to think about his question.

_Because what is happening with her and Kimberly? First they sleep together and now… now she doesn’t even know._

“I mean, you two spent a week barely speaking and now you’re all over each other.” He clarifies and when Trini thinks he’s done, there’s more. “Also, every night I get these weird vibes from you two.”

Trini’s head twists so fast to face him at those words, eyes wide and possibly crazy like. Even Zack’s taken aback and has to raise his hands in surrender, despite her not actually posing any type of threat.

“What do you mean? What ‘weird vibes’?” She starts poking his chest repeatedly when he doesn’t answer straight away; just narrows his eyes at her with that stupid grin setting into place.

“Remember that night when I thought you were getting laid?” Trini flushes red at the memory, as red as Jason’s armour, and Zack’s grin grows. “It’s like that, but times ten.”

And… Oh.

Trini clicks; the pieces of the puzzle all finally coming together and this must show on her face because Zack is staring at her, confused.

“What?”

She shrugs absentmindedly and glances over to where Jason and Kim are, in the middle of their sparring. She watches as Kim effortlessly dodges each move their leader makes and that smug smile that always appears afterwards. The same one which makes Trini’s heart ache and push against her chest.

For the rest of the afternoon, Trini isn’t as lucky as Kim when it comes to fighting. Her mind is too preoccupied with the realisation that has yet to sink in for her to properly focus on beating Zack just to prove a point.

By the end, she’s laying down in the dirt — Zack doing victory laps around the cave — as she stares up at the rocky ceiling and attempts to composure herself.

“You okay?”

Kim’s voice startles her and she visibly flinches. A small, delicate giggle escapes the other girl’s parted lips at the sight.

“Mm, fine.” Trini nods and sits up, hating how she immediately softens at everything Kimberly does. 

Kim pauses and looks over the smaller girl, studying her before extending her hand and speaking.

“Okay. Come on, let’s go to Krispy Kreme.”

Trini takes Kim’s hand into hers and at the brief touch, she feels her whole body hum and come alive; like she’d been fast asleep before and only now is she waking up.

As they leave the pit side by side, Trini wonders if it’s the same for Kim.


	4. is it me and you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really fun to write :') I might return to it in the future. 
> 
> thank you for all the kudos and comments, they're very much appreciated!

When she's with Kim, everything feels so right and all the doubt and uncertainty she has in her everyday life is gone. Kimberly Hart is her salvation, whether she knows it or not. Trini needs her, but does Kim need her?

That question has been playing over and over again in her mind since Zack brought to her attention the strange yet unwavering connection between the two. Not to forget the fact that they are also sharing the same… predicament, though neither are yet to actually acknowledge it.

The closest they get to talking about it is when Kim sneaks into her room late at night, claiming that she can’t sleep, but even then they don’t really speak. Trini knows the truth, but she never mentions it. That would involve her confessing all the countless times she’s dreamt about the girl, and there’s no way she’s going to do that. She’d rather spend the rest of her life pining over Kim than admitting her feelings aloud and possibly ruining the friendship they have.

Still, Zack’s persistent in getting Trini to talk to Kim, because ‘as her best friend, it’s his duty to make sure she doesn’t end up alone’. The gesture is nice, in a weird way, but it isn’t really enough to convince her to confront Kimberly.

She just isn’t ready, she tells him, and he gives her this look she usually gets whenever she’s being stubborn. This seems like an appropriate time for one of those.

So, Trini’s pretty determined on keeping her mouth shut and feelings on the down-low, and so far everything is going her way. Until another house party is announced and Zack’s convinced four out of five to go because apparently that’s what they do now.

It takes puppy-dog eyes from Zack and only one ‘please’ from Billy for her to crumble and reluctantly agree to a second night of possible mistakes. Kim stays quiet the entire time.

———————

Once again, Trini finds herself left alone in some guy’s living room, whose name she didn’t even bother to remember. The only difference this time is that she may be slightly tipsy, after some persuading from Zack for her to participate in a game of Flip cup against two overconfident jocks.

Long story short — they won.

_Without using their enhanced abilities._

And now she’s left to deal with the aftermath of drinking too much alcohol in a short span of time on the couch, while her teammate is already onto another game, his yelling easily discernible even among the booming music and other conversations.

Trini’s in her own world. A surprisingly more calmer world where there’s only one thing on her mind.

Kim.

It’s not that Kim _isn’t_ already on her mind when she’s sober, but usually her thoughts are jumbled and incoherent and now… now everything’s clear and there’s nothing holding her back from getting what she’s been craving since that one night. She has the one thing she doesn’t have when she’s sober; the impulsive nature she encounters often in her friends and absolutely despises.

The stars must be aligned tonight because just as she comes to the realisation and is deciding to go find Kim, the girl on her mind appears out of the large crowd and is making a straight beeline for Trini. It’s no matter what, the two are drawn to one another. She doesn’t hesitate when she eventually reaches Trini — just flops down onto her friend’s lap with one arm loosely wrapping around the smaller girl’s neck to keep herself steady in the awkward position.

Her face is dangerously close to Trini’s.

It’s like déjà vu because Kim’s breath smells exactly like vodka and strawberries; a repeat of last time.

“Having fun?”

She whispers lowly into Trini’s ear and although she may a little bit more relaxed than last time thanks to the alcohol, her body still tenses at the sound of a drunk and anything but pure voice belonging to Kimberly.

Kim doesn’t say anything about the way she stiffens beneath her. Just smiles and bats her eyelashes.

In the neon lights of the house (which are coincidentally yellow and pink), Kim’s features are much more predominant, particularly her eyes and lips. The dark hue of her eyes sparkling against the light are captivating and Trini thinks she could spend the rest of her days staring into them; her lips are glowing, most likely from the lip gloss used earlier, and Trini wants more than anything to lean in and get a taste for herself.

And so that’s what she does.

Leaning in is surprisingly easy thanks to the alcohol giving her a little extra confidence, and when she notices that Kim is doing the same, eyes shut, she closes the gap between them. The next thing she knows is that Kim’s lips are pressed against her, merging together in a kiss that’s anything but chaste.

Trini’s hands move to grasp onto Kim’s waist, fingers curling into the hem of her shirt while Kim is digging her nails into the nape of Trini’s neck. They’re both pulling on each other to get closer, but the position they’re in leaves it impossible and tricky.

Trini just settles for letting her fingers brush against the exposed side of Kim’s stomach. Surging forward to deepen the kiss and bite on Kim’s lower lip until she’s sure there’ll be a bruise.

Kim moans, actually _moans_ into Trini’s mouth and the sensation it brings pushes her over the edge. She pulls away, immediately missing the contact and pressure, and glances over Kim’s features once again.

“Let’s go back to your place.”

The smirk she gets in response is blinding.

———————

The walk back to the Hart’s residence is unexpectedly quiet, especially since Trini has sobered up a little bit since leaving the party. At least enough for the absolute regret to set in. This is the one thing she wanted to avoid and instead of doing so, she ended up being the one to initiate it.

Kim’s blissfully unaware of the current chaos going on inside Trini — still continuing to lean over to brush their hands together and occasionally shooting a roguish look her way.

That continues until they’re standing at the front door, Kim struggling to get her keys out and fumbling when it comes to unlocking the door.

“My parents aren’t home.”

Trini hums softly in acknowledgement, noticing the way Kim’s words are no longer slurring together like usual when she’s drunk.

With a twist of her hand, the doors unlocked and Trini’s welcomed inside into the dark hallway.

Kim’s house is much more welcoming than her own, even when no one’s home and all the lights are switched off; the photos on the wall gives the impression of a happy, loving family, but Trini knows better. Knows that once upon a time that they were in fact genuinely content with their lives, much like Trini, and now there’s slight tension and despite all the time that has passed, Kim’s parents continue to hold a grudge against the fact their once perfect daughter won’t be going off to some prestige college.

Still, they try to be supportive, and that’s better than nothing. Trini isn’t entirely sure there’ll be any support for her once she reveals the secret she’s been harbouring since a young age to her parents. At least, there won’t be any from her mother.

As soon as they’re inside and the door’s shut behind them, Kim finds Trini’s hand through the dark and intertwines their fingers, paying no mind to the way that her palm is drastically clammy. She _should_ feel embarrassed by that, but Kim’s giving her this smile and she can only see the outline of her curved lips and, well, she forgets all about it.

“Come on.”

Kim whispers despite them being the only ones home, and starts leading the way through the hallway, all the way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Among the stillness of the house, the creaking of the door echoes before it’s finally shut.

Trini stands idly by the edge of the bed; all the adrenaline from earlier no longer in her system and now she’s incredibly aware of _why_ they came here tonight.

There’s no sense of urgency rushing through her now like last time.

The memories come flooding back; bodies interlaced under the sheets with only the sound of their breathing filling the room after the climax. It’s nice, peaceful and there’s no trace of panic in Trini’s mind in that single moment when she’s being embraced by Kim’s arms, savouring the warmth provided. All that’s there is content from finally getting the one thing she’s craved for so long.

Her stomach twists at the memory. The last bit of alcohol finally gone.

“Trini, is everything okay?”

Kim’s standing in front of her now, brows knitted together in utter concern as her hands move to cup Trini’s cheeks.

_That isn’t the face of someone who’s supposedly drunk._

“Do you…” Trini starts speaking after seconds of chewing on her bottom lip, her tone laced with uncertainty despite already knowing the answer. She’s nervous because she doesn’t know if Kim _wants_ to talk about it, especially now out of all places. “..Do you remember the last party we went to?”

She kind of expects Kimberly to step away after the question, as if she were possibly bringing up an unpleasant memory. However, that doesn’t happen.

Kim’s eyes soften and the grip she has around Trini’s face loosens.

“I do..”

Okay. Now all that needs to be said is the one question that has been buried at the back of her throat for a week now. The nerves already brewing are only growing more profound as the silence drags on, forcing Trini to look elsewhere in the room because Kim’s face is too much at this point.

She settles for the photographs plastered along Kimberly’s mirror; ones taken of her and the team. Most include the boys, but the ones that solely show her and the pink ranger outnumber all the group photos. There’s one that has been taken quite recently — on that dreaded cliff — with them standing dangerously close to the edge and Trini looking too tense and cautious to be camera ready.

Kim ignored this and smiled so bright into the camera, Trini thought in that moment there wasn’t anything more beautiful. The seriousness of her face doesn’t meet her eyes in the photo; they’re too full of affection as she’s glancing at her teammate.

“Do you… regret it?”

Trini slips her tongue out to moisten her lips, still refusing to look back at the girl in front of her.

She’d rather spend the last few seconds of happiness between the two remembering how they were before things became so messed up — when the line between friends and lovers weren’t blurred together.

Kim takes a suspiciously longer time to reply than before. Her fingers gently placed along the curve of Trini’s jawline are moving fleetingly across the smooth surface, attempting to shift Trini’s gaze back onto her.

It works. Trini’s never able to deny Kimberly anything.

Trini assumes that when she looks back, she’s going to find nothing but resentment and hate reflecting in Kim’s eyes, however there’s nothing close resembling that. The softness from earlier hasn’t disappeared and it’s now shown all over Kim’s features — engraving itself into Trini’s mind.

Her lips part, and Trini thinks that she’s going to say something, but in a split second decides against it. Instead, she opts to move forward, cradling Trini’s head in her hands as if to ask ‘is this okay’?

Trini can’t speak, so she nods. She nods and then they’re kissing again.

This kiss is nothing like the one from thirty minutes ago. It’s slow, tentative and doesn’t involve any sentiment of regret she was previously feeling seconds ago. There’s only a strong passion behind each kiss pressed to her mouth, telling her that maybe Kim’s been waiting for this exact moment just like she has. The taste of vodka has faded away as well, and Trini believes that she’s going to die right here and now from how soft Kim’s lips are against hers, especially now since she’s no longer drunk.

_Or not as drunk as before. Enough for her to be consciously aware of what she’s doing. The realisation that Kim knows what she’s doing has her stomach in knots._

The warmth building between the two has Trini desperate for more.

More of everything Kimberly.

Her arms slip around the taller girl’s waist and instantly tightens, relishing in the pressure she’s being given by having Kim pressed against her. The kiss lasts until their lungs are deprived of air and as much as she doesn’t want to part ways, Trini’s finding it harder and harder to breath.

Kim’s the one to eventually give in, pulling away with her hands remaining firm yet somehow delicate in holding Trini’s face. Their faces are still inches apart, so close that Trini can easily distinguish the dimples on either side of Kim’s cheeks while her lips are pursed.

“Does that answer your question?”

Kim smiles, and the small dints on the corners of her mouth become more palpable.

“Y-yeah.” Trini answers, clearing her throat to rid of the shakiness in her voice. “Just to be clear, does this mean you.. like me?”

And then Kim’s laughing. Short, sweet and innocent. It makes Trini want to disappear because how can someone sound so melodious and patronising at the same time?

“Of course I like you, idiot. You do realise that me coming over every single night was a major hint?”

She kind of figured that out, though it was only after Zack pointed it out due to their weird late-night vibes they were emitting through the morphing grid.

Oh, right. Trini almost forgot about _that._

“Yeah, because you’ve been having trouble sleeping, right?”

Kim blushes. Actually blushes so much that even in the dimly-lit room, Trini can see where the pink in her face starts and ends.

“About that… I wasn’t exactly telling the truth.”

This time it’s her turn to laugh, unable to keep up the oblivious act when Kim is looking so mortified and embarrassed.

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to explain.” She bites her lip. “I’ve been having the same dreams since that night.”

“Oh, my god..”

It’s only a second of silence before they both dissolve into a fit of laughter for no particular reason. Clutching each other tighter, they collapse onto the bed and only after what feels like an eternity of only giggles filling the soundless house, Trini stops and stares.

A week ago she was absolutely terrified of the idea of confronting the growing bond between them — afraid that one drunken mistake would lead to the end of their friendship and ruin whatever little chance she had with ever being with Kim. Because she’d fallen under the ‘gay girl falls in love with her best friend’ trope and couldn’t resist the chance to finally get into bed with Kimberly Hart.

It turns out that mistake wasn’t a mistake at all and in fact, it was the greatest thing that’s ever happened. (After becoming a Power Ranger, of course).

“I’m pretty sure Zack knows too. He made some pretty wild assumptions about me getting laid.”

“Well, he wasn’t right… Right?” Kim quirks a brow.

“Hell no. The only time I was getting some was in my sleep with you.”

Trini’s anxiety immediately rises in her throat once she fully realises what she’s just said, but Kim doesn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“Really?” Kim says with that endearing smile still tugging at her lips, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

Trini nods.

“Good. I want you all to myself,” Kim pauses, hesitates even. “Is that okay?”

Trini knows what’s being said here, that things aren’t going to be the same after tonight, and she can’t find a reason to believe that would be the worst thing in the world.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

As their hands intertwine in the darkness, Trini thinks that for the first time years, she’s ready to stop running from her feelings and towards them instead if it means Kim will be there to meet her.


End file.
